


His Side of the Story

by AquaCitty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby is nice fight me, Bobby-centric - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: As you might have concluded from the title and tags, this is basically just Bobby's side of the story.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 39





	His Side of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and haven't edited *at all* so sorry if it's terrible? Lol. 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Tiny mention of homphobia/homophobic slur  
> \- Swearing  
> \- Death (Obviously)

Bobby had been called a lot of things in his life, selfish, unimpressive, a fag. Snarky comments as he went through the halls, or from his older brothers, sometimes even his dad. 

Ever since his mom left music was his only escape from the testosterone crazed madhouse he called home. He’d sneak into the garage and just lose himself in lyrics, and melodies, so when he was 15 and saw an ad hanging up for a 2nd guitarist in a band (“name TBD”) he signed the hell up. 

And then suddenly he music wasn’t his escape, Sunset Curve was. His bandmates were his family. And names? Who gives a fuck? When someone called him pretty boy, Reggie would wink at him and say ‘Well, they’re not wrong.’ and if someone called him a drama queen Alex would step forward, an unusual fire lighting up his eyes, and say ‘you know that’s practically a compliment now, you might want to work on your insults.’ 

It took them years to get a small smattering of a success, but none of them cared, they knew they were going to be legends. They were living the dream. 

And then… everything got fucked. 

They died. 

His family, his brothers, they _died_. 

And he dove into music, to keep, to keep from drowning, sinking, into his sorrow. He played their songs over and over and over again... until they became his own. 

It was years until he had the courage to play in front of other people again. But then he turned 22 and decided he was done hiding, he changed his name, his life, and finally he played. He played clear, and he played loud. 

He played for his friends, his fallen family, but he never said their names. He didn’t want to be bombarded with questions, he didn’t want to deal with that, he _couldn’t_ deal with that. 

So he kept them alive in his songs-- their songs. 

It took him years (and a lot of therapy) to admit this, but… it got to his head. The fame, the money, the girls. He didn’t have to worry about insults, or names, about mean brothers, or classmates. He didn’t even have to worry about being rejected by chicks, because who in their right mind would turn down _Trever Wilson._

When things calmed down, he did feel guilty, he really did, but he had another family now, a baby girl, he couldn’t afford tearing down his empire with the truth. 

So he lived a lie. 

Most of the time it wasn’t too bad, sometimes he’d remember their smiles and cry, but those were the worst days. 

He resigned himself to living with some guilt, but at least he didn’t have to live in fear, it wasn’t like the boys could come back and haunt him.

...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :3


End file.
